


Fallen Stars

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not a fic, This Is An Edit, of our beloved devasena's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: The Queen and King Consort of Kuntala





	Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



The Queen and King Consort of Kunatala Desam before the happenings of Baahubali Movies:

 

 

 

 

>   _you_ and _i_
> 
> _we_ are made from the _embers_ of the same _fire_

 

PS.

[Find the Original Post from my tumblr blog here :)](http://queenofmahishmati.tumblr.com/tagged/fallen-stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kaadhu (forestpenguin) for Hamsa and Avani for Vijayasena!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I made the edit and Vijayasena did pop out of my head with help from the two mentioned above, but nothing else belongs to me.


End file.
